


Near Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glanced back after he heard footsteps.





	Near Stars

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell glanced back after he heard footsteps. He remained by his bedroom window and remembered viewing stars earlier. He viewed Kara appearing. 

''Are you looking forward to eating chocolate cake in a few minutes?''

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and nodded. He turned to the stars. ''Unity is eternal.'' 

Kara began to frown. ''Your master? The one hitting you? Knocking you down? Causing your tears? Controlling you?''

Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Kara. ''I gathered other victims for Unity. I HAD TO!'' 

''My parents adopted you. They took you in after Unity abandoned you. Why are you preaching about Unity again?''

''I AM a preacher!''

''You can search for Unity and find him before there are new bruises on you. Your other option? Eat cake with your new family. You're not your master's victim any longer.'' 

''I was always Unity's preacher.''

''After Unity struck you. After Unity abandoned you.''

Reverend Amos Howell watched while Kara turned and abandoned him. After his body tensed, he walked into the kitchen.   
He took a slice of chocolate cake and ate it without words. Reverend Amos Howell smiled near Jonathan and Martha Kent. He nodded.   
''Many thanks,'' he said in a sincere tone. 

Martha and Jonathan smiled together.

After Reverend Amos Howell returned to his bedroom, he frowned again. He approached the window. He recalled Unity   
knocking him down. Causing tears. Eventually abandoning him. Jonathan and Martha adding him to their family. The preacher's new family.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he stood near stars another time. Sobbing, he remembered Unity hurting him then. Unity always hurting his preacher. 

 

THE END


End file.
